Lover's Leap
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Black Canary tries to get the team to participate in a trust exercise.


**The prompts are building like a freaking snow fort during a blizzard, trust me, but I'm trying to balance YJ Big Bang and homework, so I'm just pushing them off a bit. If it's any condolences, I have a lot coming up that reference Treasure Planet because I watched that movie not too long ago and I realized how bad I loved it. And I may or may not have a YJ and Supernatural crossover to try in the future. Oh, the ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this game (but I love the hell out of it) or the included characters.**

* * *

The six sets of eyes blinked in disbelief at the words the woman had just said before looks were swiftly exchanged, the silence a bit unsettling across the concrete of the training room's floor.

"T…" Conner stepped forward, eyebrows furrowing with a glare to his gaze towards the blonde though his voice held confusion right to the brim instead of the anger one would usually tie in with this face, "Trust exercise?"

Black Canary grinned with a small laugh, shaking her head before resting her hand on her hip tenderly, "You heard me just fine."

The clone stepped back, staring at the floor with those deeply furrowed eyes before Wally touched a sympathetic hand to his shoulder, raising the gaze and offering out a small smile before the speedster added in his say.

"We don't need any trust exercise. We all trust each other—like family!" he insisted, dropping his hand and speeding to Dick's side where he put his arm around the thirteen year old's shoulders.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the arm and hid a smile as he ducked out from under it, scoffing teasingly at the thought, earning him a soft punch to the shoulder. The woman at the front of the room chuckled behind her hand at the interaction, looking to the ZETA tubes before letting her gaze roam out over them.

"I couldn't agree more. You're all very dysfunctional. Trust me though; I do believe you'll all enjoy this activity."

The expressions she got reminded her of one that a spoiled kid might get upon seeing they got clothes for Christmas, the groans all in near perfect unison.

"Can't we just spar?" Artemis impatiently folded her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to her other foot idly.

"Yeah," Conner agreed with her, a corner of his frown weighing down a bit more than the other, "I have a round to finish with Kaldur."

The blonde male beside him snickered at the remark, shaking his head at the memory.

"The round has been finished. I am victor," he argued with a sly grin that caused the sore loser to step over and put him in a joking headlock that left them both quietly laughing before they stepped apart from each other.

Megan and Artemis exchanged a glance with rolls of their eyes and a quiet giggle shared between them while Wally lapped his friend in shades, the thirteen year old's laughter trilling out the top of the cyclone happily. Black Canary couldn't grin much harder, examining the team with a sparkle in her eyes and arms crossing over her chest.

"Give it a chance, at least?" she interrupted them, stopping the redhead mid-step just long enough for his victim to embrace him and keep him rooted in place much to his distaste.

All ears attentively listened to her, eyes inviting her to go on as Wally squirmed under Dick's surprising strength, only widening the black-haired boy's smirk.

"Thank you," the blonde bowed her head lightly before she lightly paced about the floor, drawing out more and more interest from the team, "It's a little game, a personal favorite of mine actually… Lover's Leap. Maybe you've heard of it?"

She hadn't the time to take a breath before the speedster was released from his hold, both he and his captor happily letting out a cheer of excitement, their fists raised high. That raised their current 'guardian's eyebrow high, a curious grin unfolding across her lips.

"I take it you two have then?"

Emerald and navy met, both baring a particular sparkle and a secret, as they both nodded swiftly.

"Heard of it? That's our game!" Wally boasted, smoothing out his shirt from the lines his friend's grip had left on it.

Artemis snickered, nudging Megan with a small little wink. That brought the Martian to a quiet giggle, both hiding their grins with the flat of their fingers. It took the two boys a second to understand it, both quickly drawing their lips into straight lines.

"It's not _that _kind of game, pervs!" Dick grumbled, grabbing Wally by the sleeve of his shirt and tugging him towards the front by their instructor. "Here, let us show 'em. Give us the commands."

Wally pulled his hand free and the two stepped about arms length from each other, grinning eagerly as Black Canary nodded casually.

"Alright… Monkey in a tree."

Almost instantly, Dick turned and jumped up on Wally, his legs wrapping around the redhead's chest and his arms tight around the pale neck, refusing to be shy about it. He dropped down five seconds later, shades uneven enough for the excitement in his eyes to show clean through.

The woman laughed happily, "Alright… doghouse."

As if shot by a gun none else could see, the raven-haired boy fell straight to the floor, laying on his stomach before he lifted himself to his hands and knees. Hearing that gunshot, the freckled boy leapt up, only to fall with one leg on either side of the younger boy, his arms held above his head in the shape of a roof.

"Looks good, boys," she folded her arms over her chest and watched as they stood back to their feet with dual bouts of laughter, "And now… um… bunk beds."

The expressions met hesitantly before Dick laid himself out on his back, bending his arms at the elbow as Wally climbed down, evening his face with the blue Converse and put a hand to each ankle. With a quick, purposely exhaled breath, he kicked his feet up and the bent elbows adjusted so the bird's hands could grasp the teen's calves because of the awkward height difference between them.

Almost instantly, the girls in the line-up doubled over and giggled happily, Kaldur and Conner both smirking with silent laughter.

"Yeah, not _that _kind of game," Artemis mocked, her laughter getting a bit obnoxious.

Dick pushed up hard enough on his friend's legs that he flipped back up to his feet, lowering a hand down to pull the lying black-haired thirteen year old to his feet.

"We didn't make the rules," the shorter of the two grumbled, rubbing his elbow lightly.

The redhead didn't seem to care though, grinning ear-to-ear still, tousling the loosely hung dark hair to lighten the scrunched up features.

"You boys… certainly get into it… And finally, Lover's Leap."

A shared glance between the two had Dick extending his arms, just for the redhead to hop up into them, putting his arms around his friend's neck and pursing his lips suggestively, getting as possibly close to the tan cheeks as he could. The black-haired boy only staggered for a second before he confidently straightened, rolling his eyes in a way only the freckled teen could see.

When the smaller of the two released his hold and gently let his friend down, Black Canary looked out over the crowd of heroes.

"Ready to play?"

Not a word had to be shared for them all to turn on heel and walk off, causing the two 'demonstrators' to discretely fist bump with shared grins.

"Sorry, BC," Dick snickered, tugging Wally after him as they followed the team back inside, "Looks like you'll have to try again later. I'd say, for now at least, stick to pitting us up against each other."

* * *

**They played this game during the pep rally today, and a black-haired boy and a redhead teamed up. I swear, they're a reincarnation of Birdflash. That's what inspired this. And to make it better, during the pep rally, the redhead slipped up and t-bagged his partner. It was the funniest thing ever. But um. Yeah. Heh. **

**-F.J. III**


End file.
